Chpt11 Ep15: "Our Own Little World"
Chpt11 Ep15: "Our Own Little World" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' In a secluded area of Woodland Hills, California, a young woman named Mera Goodson is tired of being confined in her family's mansion compound. Though they're not just an ordinary powerful and rich family, but they're also a line of pagan deities! Mera looks out of her window and then approaches her door and tries to open it but then budges as they reveal to be warded by magic to keep her sealed in. She begins to feel the walls around her has made her insuffocated and also having the feeling as if she were sitting inside of her own prison for a long period of time before being able to be set freed. She needed to get some air even if it was just for a little while. And so, she then begins taking out several tools and materials to try and wear out the wardings inside her room. About an hour later, she's able to do so as she utters an incantation then manages to break down the wardings. She then begins to sneak her way out of the mansion as she makes sure that none of her siblings nor her father would be able to sense her leaving. She then takes one of her family's luxuorious cars and makes her getaway out of the compound. Her father and her four brothers then rushes out of the mansion as they're too late in trying to catch her as soon as they realized that Mera had broken out of her room. Though the father mentions that it'll be okay and that they can track her down while his sons go on to "harvest some mortals" during the evenings. As Mera speeds away in her top down Ferrari, her lengthy brunette hair is blowing in the afternoon breeze as she now feels that she's freed from her family's bounds. She then reaches a nearby town and decided to take a walk down the streets as she feels the fresh air and wind flowing to her. She then heads to a bar to have herself a drink. That is when she heard the person next to her speaking to the bartender asking some questions. She then turns her head as her eyes made eye contact with his. He gives off a soft smile to her. She then notices there was something different about him. His smile actually made her immortal heart beat faster inside her chest. He had an affect on her but she did have her guard up since she had never seen him before. He must either be new in town or else passing through. She waited until he was finished talking with the bartender. Mera asks the man what he was asking from the bartender. Though he says that he's trying to get some information about a missing person in town. He shows Mera a picture of the person then realizes it's one of the people that her family had "harvested" from the past. She shakes her head to not knowing the person. She then asks the man if he's a detective. Though he mentions that he's "something like that". Mera then gives off a slight chuckle. The then introduces himself to be...KURT. Mera then too gives Kurt her name but purposely left out her last name for fear that he was there to bring herself and her family down. In her thought, she secretly wished for some one on one time with him if she could make sure that her siblings wouldn't find out about Kurt, especially her father. However she placed those thoughts to the side and gives her full attention to Kurt. As an hour passes by, their conversation seemed to flow as the darkness falls. She talks about how she's been confined in her family's home for a long time and It had been a while since she had stayed out for so long like this and she felt great. Kurt too can relate how he's always been by his brother's side while out on the road, and that now was the only time he's been on his own for a while . She then mentions as if it was "destiny" that brought the two together at the same place. Kurt smiles to this and also thought so. Kurt then takes Mera's hand and mentions that the past hour has been one of his best moment for a long time. Mera says the same as well and didn't want the evening to end., though she mentions she has to get back to her family's home before they find out that she'd left. Before she could pay her bar tab, Kurt went ahead and paid it for her. Usually she would just use compulsion but she wanted to appear normal or as normal as possible. "Why thank you Kurt. That was very kind of you." He then offers to give Mera a ride home. She smiled softly nodding her head. "I would like that, Kurt." Though she can only hope that none of her family will be up and waiting for her as she returns home. And so as soon as they walk out of the bar and heads down the street towards the Impala, she pauses as she senses someone behind her. As she turns, some pulls her aside and then confronts Kurt then knocking him out. Through his blurred vision, he sees and hears Mera screaming as she's being taken away where he too is being dragged by his assailent who then puts a bag over his head. Two hours earlier, Kurt is on his own driving the Impala as he spends some time away from Hunter after the two got in a heated arguement recently. Kurt feels that he's always been held back by his own brother as he always had to be by his side throughout their ventures as Rangers. For once, Kurt has decided to take on a case on his own which points him to a group of pagan gods called "The Goodsons" who have been harvesting and preying on humans recently around the Woodland Hills area in California. He figures the best place to start on a lead would be is to head to a local establishment. He then notices an active bar, figuring this could be a place that he could find out information. As Kurt walks in and sits on a stool and orders a beer, he begins asking the the bartender some questions about a missing persons report, as the bartender explains how people have been disappearing around town, Kurt turns his head for moment and notices a beautiful brunette walking in. His attention is now focused on her as he watches her take the only empty seat left at the bar next to him. He then feels to be drawn to her. As he finishes talking to the bartender, it's moment where their sights makes contact with one another where Kurt then goes up to her and introduces himself to Mera. Several hours later, after Kurt and Mera were jumped outside the bar. Kurt begins to awaken and finds himself chained with hands cuffed up and inside a dark basement. He looks around and finds two other victims chained up though with their throats slit. Then from a distance, two men are seem to be operating on a deceased person, though once one of them turns, one of the men have pulled out a human organ as it turns out they're the pagans who are harvesting on humans. As Kurt struggles to try and break free of his chains, another man comes in who's actual the father of the household, Carter Goodson, and confronts Kurt. As they talk, Kurt slips out a pin from his wrist to try and lockpick his bounds. Kurt guesses their plan is to operate on him next though he suggests to let him go pointing out that he's Ranger. And that if they let him go along with the girl, he'll let "some" of them live on the way out, if not, otherwise he'll just have to kill everyone else. Though Carter mentions of having the girl to be just like one them since he is also her father. Kurt then becomes slightly shocked by this. Carter then begins to like the idea of having to harvest his first Ranger and then has one of his sons to proceed on killing Kurt. But then, Kurt manages to undo the chains on his wrists and hits the father, knocking him aside. Kurt then kicks one of his sons away as he tries to approach him where then Kurt morphs as the White Dino Ranger and takes out his Drago Sword to engage on Carter's two sons as he makes a run for it out of the basement. Kurt fights the two pagans up to the point where he stabs one of them though it shows to have no effect on him and begins to choke him. One of the sons then grabs a scalpel to try and cut Kurt open but then Kurt reaches out for his Drago Sword and then stabs the pagan through the throat, now having to harm it and then decapitates it. His pagan brethren then becomes terrfied by this but still tries to engage Kurt but off screen, more blood then splatters on the wall. Elsewhere in the mansion, Carter has rounded up his two remaining sons and then comes to get Mera out of her room. She then demands to know what they did to Kurt but Carter becomes angry at his daughter how she's brought in a Ranger in their home and has endangered their entire family. He then hears Kurt breaking down the basement door as he tries to look for Mera. But Carter then has his sons forcefully take Mera and they head in their black SUV and makes a run for it out of their compound. Kurt then heads out and sees them making getaway along with Mera where he then makes a run for it to the Impala, that so managed to be there as they took him in hours earlier, and then skids the tires to drive out and begins chasing Carter who had taken his own daughter away. On the highway road as a chase pursues, Carter sees that Kurt is reaching up to them and tells one of his sons to try and knock Kurt's vehicle out of the road. And so, one of them begins shooting out flaring orbs of energy and tries blasting the Impala with them. But Kurt manages to drive sideways to dodge their attacks. Mera then begins to become frantic and tries to stop one of her brothers from harming Kurt inside his vehicle. Carter then tries to control the situation going on inside their vehicle, where then he loses control of the steering and makes a wrong turn, where their vehicle uncontrollable rolls several times until it slams out off the road, now becoming a wreckage. Kurt witnesses this and pulls over on the side and rushes out of the Impala to try and search for Mera in the wreckage. Though Carter is the only one who emerges and says that his sons along with his daughter didn't make it because of her foolishness. Kurt then becomes enraged after hearing this and then proceeds to stab Carter through the heart, having to show effect on him as he begins to cough out blood and then falls dead on the ground. Kurt then viciously stabs him multiple times uncontrollably then leans back against the turned over vehicle as he becomes distraught over Mera's death. But then, Kurt feels a movement behind him coming from inside the wreckage. As he reaches in, he grabs someones hand and pulls them out who turns out to be...Mera! Having to be alive and completely unharmed from the crash. Kurt becomes relieved by this and checks her for any injuries but she mentions that she's completely fine. They then become emotional for a moment and then embraces one another as they're now together once more after the chaotic events that just transpired. Later, Kurt and Mera are now staying at a motel together as a storm looms in. Mera thanks Kurt for having to rescue her from her family. She then shares feelings of guilt for the actions that have lead her and Kurt himself into near trouble. But Kurt didn't mind at all and was just doing what was right. Kurt then asks Mera where will she go now that her family is gone. Though Mera has no clue and feels now that she's all alone. Kurt then tells her that she doesn't have to be alone, now that he's there for her. She then glances to him with an emotional look. Kurt then comes out to her how the moment he first saw her walk in at that bar, he felt like he was struck by something that instantly hit his core. Not knowing what it was, he knew then that he just had to be with her somehow. As he admits this towards Mera, she becomes deeply touched by his words. Kurt then begins to think that he has made a fool of himself now after saying that and tries to retain his emotions, mentioning that he shouldn't have said all that since he and her are complete opposites, as he is a mortal and she is an immortal being. Though Mera denies this and knows that it doesn't matter if they're different, that it's up to them to decide to be together and not by judging from the worlds they came from. She then softly strokes the side of his face and has him look upon her deep into her eyes as she does to his. Kurt looks at her as she smiles. It is the moment of truth; Mera finally says to him; "Kurt, I love you". Mera leans closer to him and proceeds to lock her lips onto his own as they embrace one another in a kiss. Kurt then carries Mera and lays her on the bed and continuously locks their lips as they're unable to resist one another. Mera then begins to take off her black dress as well as Kurt is unbuttoning his flannel shirt and pants. Mera then puts the cover sheets over and before it fills all over them, they share a kiss once more then motions around passionately underneath the covers as a pair of their hands slides out, holding on to one another tightly, unable to let go of one another. Later, several hours have passed and it is now morning. It was quite a night for Kurt as he begins to wake in bed at 9am. His arm is stretched out to the side where Amara slept at in bed with him. But when he reaches out, she's not there. Kurt then gets off in bed and puts his clothes back on as he's slightly dazed as to what happened to him. He looks through the window and finds himself at a motel but with no vehicle or the Impala in front of his room. Then from behind him, someone says to him; "Well someone's finally up". As Kurt turns around, it's AMARA! Revealing to have been the same Mera that Kurt's been with for the past 24 hours. Kurt is then slightly confused as to what happened and asks her what she did to him. Amara tells Kurt that she and him are truly meant for one another after being in their "own little world" that Amara had orchestrated. Though Kurt has no memory of what happened in the past 24 hours. Amara explains to him that she created a scenario where the two of them were complete strangers and instead of crossing paths with one another from months earlier, she put herself in a situation where she was just a regular entity that Kurt would've normally hunted. And the way they crossed paths with one another and the choices that Kurt had made to protect Amara away from the family of pagans she was with, proves that she and him are destined to be together no matter what. Though Kurt pleads Amara to stand down and to stop what she's doing in attempting to release The Darkness. That if her and him are truly meant for each other, then she'd know it in her heart to forgive her father (God) for what he did to her. Kurt insists her to making the right choice. Though Amara denies that and demands to know why her father betrayed her directly in his God's own words. Though Kurt stays silent for a moment, as he himself already knows the truth from what Chuck/God had revealed to him. Kurt then mentions how she'd be able to make contact to him since she doesn't know where her father is at. Amara mentions that she had already knows exactly where he is after Kurt had accidentally revealed his whereabouts to her over the course of the past evening when the two were getting together. Amara then thanks Kurt for what he's given to her and can guarantee him safety for what's to come. Amara then vanishes leaving Kurt in the motel room where suddenly it begins to shift where the windows and doors vanishes, keeping Kurt locked in at the room on his own. Elsewhere, a low rumble builds rapidly as various objects inside begins rattling as well as a mug which says: "world's greatest dad" on a table. Where then, Amara instantly appears atop of the table as she has now managed to make her way inside....THE BUNKER! Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse